This invention relates to a voice enhancer system for use in cars, taxis or other motor vehicles.
Normal conversation in moving cars is often difficult between the driver and the front seat passenger, but between the front and rear seat occupants, conversation is even more difficult. Although modern cars are much quieter than their predecessors, background road noise and the position and aspect of the occupants makes dialogue difficult. The driver, in particular, is usually obliged to speak while looking straight ahead, and his voice must therefore be reflected off the windscreen before being picked up by the other occupant(s) of the car. The presence of bulky headrests further impairs the situation. The opening of a window, or the tilting of the sun roof, introduces further noise into the vehicle, and usually ends any attempt at conversation. Even under better conditions, many people, especially the elderly, have difficulty picking up some of the higher speech frequencies, and this problem is accentuated, because of acoustical masking, when the level of background noise increases.
The aim of the invention is to provide a system for enhancing voices within motor vehicles, thereby enabling normal conversation to take place even when road noise is quite high.